Animals, such as horses, require routine care such as washing and grooming. In addition to the improvement in the animal's appearance, such care helps to maintain the animal's general health. For example, frequent or periodic washing and grooming removes insect pests. Grooming also removes tangled and matted hair which can get caught on an object, causing the hair or even skin to be torn. Proper care also reduces animal odor which attracts a variety of dangerous and annoying pests. Grooming also enables the animal's skin and coat to be examined for indications of damage which need treatment, allowing preventive measures to be taken. Accordingly, animal handlers clean and groom large animals on a routine basis to maintain the well being of the animals and/or to prepare the animals for showing.
Current washing and/or grooming brushes often break at the brush neck due to the pressure applied by the handler to the brushes during the grooming process. Additionally, current brushes bend too easily under the handler's pressure thereby limiting water flow through the handle and reducing the washing benefits of these handles. Accordingly, animal handlers require stiff and reinforced brushes that allow for uniform water flow for proper animal care.